Azure
by Emma-Shiro12
Summary: In the future,after the 3rd world war, a new nation is created-Azure. Ruled by Queen Artemia both humans and magical creatures are listed by their power lever(from a human to a hybrid) Humans, are despised as they are the weakest.16 year old Shouta always felt like he could never adapt to his family neither the new society.His results will shock everyone but mostly him...


Chapter 1

'Wake up already you lazy imitation of a son!' I slowly opened one eye. My mom angrily kicked my foot. 'Are you deaf?!' She screamed like usual. Wonderful, simply wonderful. My mom's screaming at me from the very morning. 'I'm awake already, give me a sec and I'll be ready' I sighed. It was the day. Today was it. My life would be over. You see, here in the future, we have a test. Not on a paper, not verbal either. A test which decides what you are. What species, to be correct.

In this future, not only humans live a normal life. Our world is filled with various creatures-from mere humans to graceful hybrids. Who knows what I might be. Of course, as decided, both of my parents and my little sister are humans, but, frankly, right from the very beginning I never really belonged in my family. If you thought that the future might be a beautiful utopia without pain, poverty or hurt-you were wrong. All of it still exists. All of it plus some magnificent technology. Secretly, I always wished to be different. Not a mere human. Don't get the wrong idea-I don't despise them- the problem is the humans are considered the lowest and the weakest of them all. Even the queen made a heck a lot of blood injections and became a fairy.

For me to explain it, I guess I'll have to start from where it all began. A long, long time ago, around year 2019, a third world war began. Because of a certain tool, used in that war, the whole world was at the edge of destruction. Only a few countries survived. They understood that it would be impossible to survive without the help of each other, so they erased all the borders and made a new country, which 'till now is still unchanged, Azure. Of course, various nations have been created, and soon, the population recovered. A new ruler of Azure (the whole world) was elected. However, due to the tool used in the third world war, some of the people who survived changed slightly. That's how the magical creatures were created. Sadly, humans were even more powerless, as they were the only creatures who couldn't use magic.

But with a new country new rebellions were born. Some magical creatures started a war against the new ruler Queen Artemia. Of course, the Queen won. After it, to gain 100% control over the magical creatures, she changed her species, at the same her personality. With hundreds of injections with fairy blood every day, on a day which now is celebrated as a national holiday-December 16- she became a cold and beautiful fairy. To save the government from further attempts of war, she created a test to list every creature by their levels of power. From a human-to a hybrid is considered safe. Of course, there never was anyone more powerful than that. But my parents told me that just once, there was a dragon half wizard born, but he mysteriously vanished, or as my parents say, was probably killed, as the queen hated everyone more powerful than her, someone who can destroy not only her but the whole world system she created.

'C'mon Shouta-you're going to be late!' my younger sister screamed out from the kitchen. I'll probably never adapt to the current society. I despise how it made humans weak, how the queen more likely enslaved than saved us. But what can I, a mere 16 year old boy do? That's right. Just hope for the impossible.

Chapter 2

I gulped down, as my mother held my hand even tighter. 'You're going to break my bones' I whispered to her. She didn't even hear me. Just like everyone else's, her eyes were fixed at the checker printed, blue and white stage. It was round and at the center there was a pure white table with a small pin and a medium sized white bowl. From our very childhood, we were taught the rules of the test. You just have to make a small scratch with the pin then drop a tiny bit (at least one drop) of your blood to the crystal white bowl. Then, a hologram table will appear in front of you, the queen and the big screen for everyone to see. The queen will congratulate every graduate and that's it-back to your old boring lives, only with the knowing of what you are. They listed every student, by the date of their birth. So here, I was, in the middle of December, freezing my ears off waiting for my name to appear on the screen to take the stupid test. If anyone was able to read my thoughts, my whole family plus myself, would be killed this second for rebellion. That's how harsh the rules of Azure are.

SHOUTA NAKAMURA

I gulped down and stepped forward as my mother slowly, somehow unwillingly let go of my hand. I walked up the white stairs leading to the table. I saw the bored gaze of the queen sitting in a throne a little higher in the stage than everyone else. She was beautiful, with the white dress or not, her silver blonde hair accompanied with sapphire blue eyes shone. I slowly took the pin and closed my eyes, as I scratched my finger. A bright red drop of blood slowly, like in a dream, fell into the crystal white bowl not ruining, but more like accompanying with its color. I opened my eyes and waited for the hologram to appear. The queen furrowed her eyebrows a little, weirdly, she looked confused. The after a minute's wait the hologram finally appeared, followed by the united gasp of the whole Azure.

**SHAPESHIFTER **

My eyes widened as the whole stage turned red.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
